Ninja in Love
by Blaise White
Summary: Kakashi and Sakura finally admit their feelings for each other and face many hardships together. But will some unkown force tear them apart? KakaSaku. It's better than it sounds. Read and don't forget to Review!
1. Confession

OoC: Ok, my favorite Naruto pairing is Kakashi and Sakura, also known as KakaSaku. So, I have this story burning a hole in my brain so I think I'll get it out here. I hope you enjoy it. I'm drawing off a dream I had about them... Yeah, I have crazy dreams just to let you know. On with the fan-fic! Ooh, but before I do, you gotta hear my explination of why I think it's ok. It's true that Kakashi is old enough to be her dad, but think of it this way. In phantom of the opera Erik was old enough to be Christine's dad, maybe even grandpa. He taught her to sing, and Kakashi is teaching Sakura how to be a ninja. So it's like Phantom of the Opera with ninjas! Ok, now the story.

Sakura stood in the courtyard wondering where Naruto and Sasuke were. She thought they should have been back by now. "Oh, where are they?" Sakura said impatiantly. She hadn't heard Kakashi walk up behind her.

"Don't worry Sakura, I'm sure they're fine." Kakashi stood behind Sakura with his hands in his pockets. Sakura looked over her shoulder at him.

"I know, but they should have been back by now." Sakura turned around and faced Kakashi. He looked down at her, but Sakura couldn't see the expression on his face for most of it was covered by a mask. Only one of his eyes was viewable. Kakashi put his hand on her shoulder and smiled. You could always tell when Kakashi was smiling because he closed his eyes. Or his eye. Then without warning Kakashi pulled down the mask that was covering the lower half of his face, and lightly pressed his lips over Sakura's. Sakura looked at him surprised, but didn't push away. Kakashi finally stood up straight and Sakura gasped. He was extremely good looking under his mask. Sakura wondered why he covered it up in the first place.

"Sakura I... I love you," was all Kakashi could say. Sakura smiled at him.

"I love you too Kakashi-sensei." She replied quietly. Kakashi smiled at her again. Just then it started to rain. Sakura quickly put her arms over her head as if the sheild herself from the rain.

"Come on, my house is close by. We can wait there for Naruto and Sasuke." Kakashi said, pulling his mask back up over the bridge of his nose. Sakura nodded and they began to sprint that way. They soon reached Kakashi's house and went inside. Sakura looked around Kakashi's house as she walked in. It looked like just a normal house to her. Luckily she and Kakashi didn't get too wet on the run over.

"Kakashi-sensei..." Sakura was cut off there by Kakashi.

"No need to call me sensei when no one is around." He smiled. Sakura smiled back and nodded.

"I have a question. When did you fall in love with me?" Sakura hoped the question didn't sound too dorky. Because it sounded that way to her. But obviously Kakashi didn't think so, for he answered.

"When you told me about yourself the first day actually. I found myself getting a little jealous when all you could talk about was Sasuke. I then realized that I loved you. It sounds strange I know, but true. Would you mind answering the same question?"

"After I fought Ino in the exams." Sakura replied. She was starting to feel a little dizy and nauscious. Kakashi seemed to notice.

"Sakura, are you alright?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah. I'm just a little sleepy." Sakura yawned. Kakashi nodded understandingly.

"Come and take a nap ok?" Kakashi put his hand on Sakura's shoulder and guided her to his room. "Sleep as long as you want. Naruto and Sasuke can wait if they get back before you wake up." Sakura nodded and lay down on the bed. She was asleep in seconds. Kakashi went back out to the kitchen and made some hot tea. He knew that Sakura wasn't just sleepy, but he would play along for now. But he still couldn't help but wonder what was really wrong.

Two hours later Sakura woke up. She sat up and stretched. She stood up off the bed and wandered out to the kitchen where Kakashi sat at the table waiting for her. There was two steaming mugs of tea on the table. Sakura sat across from Kakashi where the tea was waiting.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Kakashi asked taking a sip of his tea. Sakura nodded.

"Yeah. Your bed is very comfortable." Sakura reached for her own tea. She took a small sip and discovered that it wasn't too hot to drink. She took a few more small sips and set the mug down. "Naruto and Sasuke should be back by now. They'll wonder where we are."

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go see if they're waiting for us." Kakashi and Sakura stood up and walked out the door together. They were back in the courtyard from before withing a few minutes. Sasuke was leaning up against the fence staring out to the left of them, while Naruto stood with his hands in his pockets.

"Where were you guys!" Naruto shouted.

"It started to rain so we took cover." Kakashi replied smoothly. Sometimes Naruto got on his nerves, but he was careful never to let it show. Naruto couldn't argue with that so he fell silent. Sakura was feeling really dizzy now from the walk and she started to fall. Kakashi quickly caught her before she could hit the ground and looked at her with concern. "Sakura, are you alright? Sakura?" Sakura passed out just as Kakashi said her name the second time. Kakashi quickly stood up with Sakura cradled in his arms. "Come on you two, my house is the closest. We'll take her there. Naruto, go run for a doctor." Kakashi ordered. Naruto gave a nod and ran off. Kakashi and Sasuke headed off in the opposit direction to Kakashi's house. Kakashi couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with Sakura. He knew he should have left her at his house when he went to go get Naruto and Sasuke.

OoC: So that's the first chapter of the story. Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review okay? Until the next chapter.

Blaise 


	2. Awkward Moment

OoC: Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers. No flames yet, though they are welcome. Though you might get a surprise at my reaction... Since I don't think it says Sakura's mom's name I'll just call her Sayoko. Ok? Anyway here is chapter two. Read, review, and enjoy.

Kakashi gently laid Sakura on his bed and covered her up with the comforter. Sasuke watched all this in silence. Naruto came in a few minutes later with a doctor right behind him. Kakashi was watching out the window impatiently and greeted them at the door.

"What seems to be the problem?" The doctor asked.

"I'm not sure. She had said she was tired and took a nap, and tehn when we went to greet these two she passed out. I don't know why." Kakashi explained. It was hard for him to keep his cool with Sakura so sick. He was afraid he might lose it in front of Naruto and Sasuke but somehow he managed to keep himself together.

"I see. Take me over to where she is." The doctor griped his bag tightly. Kakashi nodded and led the group to his room. The doctor put his hand to Sakura's forehead. He looked her over briefly and then turned back to Kakashi. "She has a fever of at least one hundred and four. I think she may have the flu. There's no medicine for that but she'll recover on her own. She has to stay in bed for at least four days. She won't be able to go anywhere. She needs to stay here with you." The doctor reported. Here was when Kakashi began to get really worried. He knew that many people didn't recover from the flu, but they were all older or much younger.

"You're sure she'll be alright?" Kakshi asked nervously. The doctor gave one stern nodded. "Good. Sasuke, go run over to Sakura's house and tell her mother where she is. If she wants to see her, bring her over." Kakashi looked over at Sasuke.

"Right." Sasuke ran out the door and headed to Sakura's house. The doctor left after him. Kakashi sighed and rubbed the back of his head. He glanced over at Naruto who was looking at him questioningly.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Yes Naruto?" Kakashi now turned his full attention to his student. Naruto looked at him for a second before replying. He shook his head.

"Never mind." Naruto looked at the wooden floor to his left. He knew the doctor had said that Sakura would be ok, but he still worried about her.

"Would you like some ramen Naruto?" Kakashi knew it was his favorite, and it would get his mind off Sakura for a few minutes. Naruto nodded. Kakashi led him out to the kitchen where he heated some up in a styrofoam bowl. He set it before Naruto and gave him a pair of chopsticks. Kakashi sat at the table across from him and looked at the mug of tea that Sakura had left. He hoped that she would get better quickly.

Meanwhile Sasuke was knocking on Sakura's door. Her mother came and answered. She looked down at him curiously.

"Yes?"

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I was sent by my sensei Kakashi to tell you that Sakura is sick. She's over at his house now." Sasuke put his hands in his pockets and stared at the woman before him. She looked a lot like Sakura except for her eyes. Sakura had her fathers eyes.

"Can I go see her?" Sakura's mother was worried. She wondered what Sakura had come down with. Sasuke gave her one curt nod.

"This way." Sasuke led Sakura's mom over to Kakashi's house. "His was the closest place to go to." Sakura's mom just nodded. She wasn't really paying attention. Her mind was on her daughter. She hoped that Sakura was alright.

Sasuke didn't bother to knock when they got to Kakashi's. He just walked in. He saw Naruto and Kakashi sitting at a wooden table just staring into space. There was an empty ramen bowl in front of Naruto. When they walked in, Kakashi looked their way and stood up.

"Hello. I'm Kakashi, Sakura's sensei. Sakura has the flu. We already had a doctor come and tell us. He says she'll be fine though." Kakashi held out his hand which Sakura's mom quickly shook.

"Can I take her home?" Was all Sakura's mom could say. Kakashi looked down and shook his head.

"The doctor told us that she had to stay here. It's only for five days though. Don't worry, I'll take good care of her." Kakashi looked back up at her with his one visible eye. Sakura's mom wondered what the sensei hid under his mask.

"Well then, can I see her?" Kakashi couldn't refuse that and she knew it.

"Of course. This way." Kakashi pointed in the direction of the room where Sakura was. Kakashi lived in a small house with only one bedroom, which meant he would have to sleep on the couch for five days. But he didn't mind that. Kakashi and Sayoko walked into the room together, leaving Naruto and Sasuke behind. The two boys didn't follow, they knew it best not to. Sayoko looked down at her daughter with worry. She was afraid of catching the contagious virus so she didn't touch her.

"You're sure she'll be alright?" Sayoko whispered. Kakashi only nodded. Sayoko sighed. "Ok. I don't doubt that you'll take good care of her. But I still wish I could take her home. If she needs anything from home, just let me know. I'll bring it right over."

"She might want pajamas." Kakashi looked down at Sakura with sadness. He knew she would be alright, but he couldn't stand to see her so helpless and pathetic like this. Sayoko nodded.

"I'll be right back." Sayoko turned and left the room. SHe silently walked out the front door as Naruto and Sasuke watched. Kakashi came out a few seconds later.

"You two can go home now if you want." Kakashi really needed to be alone right then. He hoped the boys would take the hint and leave.

"No way! I'm not leaving Sakura!" Naruto shouted. Kakashi stared at Naruto silently wishing he could slap him across the face. But of course he didn't. Luckily Sasuke interfered.

"Come on Naruto. Sakura needs her rest, and she's not going anywhere." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm and began pulling him towards the door way. Kakashi looked at Sasuke greatfully, but of course Sasuke couldn't see that. Naruto fell silent, his clear blue eyes turned to the floor. he followed Sasuke out without a fight. Kakashi sighed with relief. He sat down at the kitchen table and stared at the hard wood. He jumped up when he heard Sakura cough in the next room. He ran in and saw that she had coughed in her sleep. Kakashi sat in the wooden chair that he kept by the bed. He took her hand in both of his and stared at her.

Sayoko came back a couple minutes later with Sakura's favorite pair of pajamas. She had gotten an extra pair in case Sakura needed them. She knocked on Kakashi's front door and waited patiently for him to answer it. It only took a few seconds. She put the pajamas in his arms.

"If I touch her I'll get sick too, and theres too much to do for me to get sick. You're going to have to put the pajamas on her." Sayoko said forcefully. Kakashi stood there stunned. He blushed in embarressment under his mask and was greatful that Sayoko couldn't see that.

"But I... I can't," was all that Kakashi could come up with.

"You have that mask, so you won't get sick. I'm not worried about it." Sayoko turned and left. Kakashi held out his arm, but couldn't say anything for shock. He looked down at the sky blue pajamas he held in his arms and blushed just thinking about what he had to do. He sighed and walked back into his room. He hoped that Sakura didn't wake up for this. His hands shook as he pulled back the comforter and lifted Sakura gently into a sitting position. He grabbed the shirt of the pajamas and carefully pulled off Sakura's dress. Kakashi blushed crimson as he put the pajama shirt on. He took deep calming breaths and was glad that he had sent Naruto and Sasuke away before Sakura's mom got back. Next came the pajama bottoms. Kakashi's hands began shaking again as he pulled off the long tight shorts that Sakura wore under her short dress. he quickly put the pajama bottoms on and pulled the comforter back over Sakura. He let out a sigh of reflief that that was over.

Kakashi walked back out into the kitchen and drank a glass of cold water. He heard Sakura cough again and went running over to her. She still wasn't awake. Kakashi sort of wished she was. While she was sleeping all that Kakashi could do was worry. He sat in the chair next to Sakura again and held her hand lightly. He wished that he could just make her better instantly instead of going through all this. But little did he know that this was just the first trial of many.

OoC: I am so naughty. I just couldn't help but put a Kakashi-feeling-awkward moment in here somewhere. Hope that you liked it! Please review.

Blaise 


	3. A Book To Read

A/N: I totally forgot to put a disclaimer in here. So I think I will now. Hope you guys like this chapter as well. Just to let you know, there will be no Inner Sakura for a few chapters seeing as Sakura is sick. I hope you understand. But Inner Sakura will be heard from in the fic. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do own a future bad guy, but none of the other characters. Which sucks. I want to. I'll save my money and buy them! Mwahahahahahahahahahaha!

Sakura's eyes fluttered open slowly. She looked around and saw Kakashi sitting next to her. She smiled weakly at him. That was when Kakashi noticed that she was awake. He smiled back and pulled down his mask. "How are you feeling?" Kakashi asked softly.

"I feel really weak, and light headed." Sakura looked up at Kakashi dreamily. He was extremely good looking under his mask. She didn't know how she had ever liked Sasuke. But that was before, this was now.

"Do you want me to get you anything?"

"I'm really bored. Do you have a book or something?" Sakura wanted desperatly to get out of the bed, but she didn't have the strength. Kakashi paled a little at her request. Then he blushed slightly. He didn't have anything suitable for Sakura to read. He had a whole room full of books, but none that Sakura could read. They were more for adult readers.

"I'll go get you one if you want. I don't really have one here. I can be right back." Kakashi really wanted Sakura to be as comfortable as possible.

"That would be nice." Sakura said, then coughed. Kakashi looked at her worried, but he went to go get one for her. Sakura closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She didn't want to cough again, it hurt too much. "Be back soon."

"Don't worry, I will." Kakashi smiled at her and went to go get the book for her. It didn't take long to reach the book shop. It was next to the place where Naruto always got his ramen. It just so happened he was there now. He watched Kakashi go into the shop and followed him.

"Kakashi-sensei what are you doing here! Shouldn't you be looking after Sakura?" Naruto looked at him accusingly. He wanted Sakura to get better as soon as possible. But that meant Kakashi had to stay with Sakura 24/7.

"Yes, but she got bored and wanted a book. I came to get her one. I'm going right back." Kakashi didn't look at Naruto as he spoke. He looked at the bookshelves and scanned the titles. He finally picked one and took it up to the desk to pay. Naruto wouldn't give up that easy.

"Let me see that book!" He snatched the book from Kakashi's hands to make sure it really was for Sakura. It was. The title sounded like something Sakura would read, not Kakashi. Naruto handed it back. "Make sure Sakura gets well fast."

"I'll tell her you send your regards. See you around Naruto." Kakashi waved and walked back to his house. He got back five minutes later. He handed the book to Sakura. "There you go. Naruto says hi." Sakura nodded and went into a coughing fit. He wished the doctor had given her something for the cough.

"Thank you Kakashi." Sakura whispered. It was all she could manage to do after the cough.

"It's no problem really." Kakashi smiled in his usual care free way. He was hiding his worry from her. If he looked worried, Sakura would be worried.

"Did my mom come by? I noticed that I had pajamas on while you were gone." Sakura cocked her head slightly and waited for Kakashi to answer. He blushed slightly, embarrassed.

"Well... Your mom dropped them off. She was afraid of getting sick, so I had to put them on you..." At that Sakura blushed slightly. That was her typical mom too. She was always so afraid of getting sick, but Sakura had no idea why. They fell silent after that. After a while Sakura started to read the book Kakashi brought her. Kakashi leaned back in his chair and began reading his as well. He wasn't really reading it, he was hiding behind it. He was very embarrassed about the whole pajama thing, and he wanted to hide it from Sakura. He could see she was slightly embarrassed too. He wondered why her mother would do that to him. After a while, he really did start to read it.

They read for about an hour when Kakashi's stomach started to rumble. If he was getting hungry that meant Sakura was probably hungry as well. He stood up and stretched. "I'll be back in a bit. I'm going to go make dinner." Kakashi said. Sakura nodded. She didn't look up, she was too absorbed in the book. Apparently Kakashi had picked a good one. He went to the kitchen and made shrimp fried rice. It took about a half hour to make. He didn't put as much on Sakura's plate. He knew what the flu did to a person's appetite. He took it in to Sakura who was still reading. He gently took the book from her hands and replaced it with the plate.

Sakura took a small bite and looked at Kakashi surprised. "I didn't know you could cook so well." She took another bite. Kakashi chuckled softly.

"When you live alone, it either cook well or, starve." Kakashi grinned at her and began eating as well. Sakura managed to eat three fourths of the plate. "Here, I'll take this for you." Kakashi took Sakura's plate and his empty one out to the kitchen. He put the leftovers in a bowl and put it in the fridge. When he went back to Sakura she was asleep. Kakashi pulled the comforter up to her chin and went to the living room. He lay back on the couch and turned on a lamp that stood over the couch. He started to read his book for a while until he was tired enough to go to sleep. 


	4. A Nightmare

A/N: So yeah... Here we are another chapter. Thanks to all my loyal reviewers. You help to keep the story going! Yes, you're that important. So go ahead and feel special now. So anyway... Right now I'm running out of ideas for the time being. I've got something big planned, but the little stuff between now and then is a work in progress. So, I'm open to suggestion.

Kakashi woke up the next morning by sunlight filling the room. He opened his eyes slowly and forgot for a moment why he was on the couch. He sat up quickly when he remembered Sakura. He rushed to the room and was relieved to see that she was still asleep. She needed all the rest she could get. He closed the curtains so the sun wouldn't wake her up too. He went out to the kitchen and made breakfast and coffee. Kakashi didn't think he'd get anywhere without the first cup of coffee in the morning.

He ate alone as usual. He rubbed his head and walked back out to the living room. He opened his book from the night before and started reading. He didn't realize how much time was going by. When he heard Sakura cough two hours after eating breakfast, he was quite startled. He looked at the clock on the wall and was surprised by how much time had passed. He went to his room. Sakura had just woken up.

"Hungry?" Kakashi had remembered to keep a small plate warm for Sakura.

"A little, yeah." Sakura nodded.

"Be right back." Kakashi went and got the plate. He was pleased to see that it was still warm enough. He took it back to Sakura and handed it to her. He watched her as she ate. She didn't seem to have any problem eating with him watching. But then she paused breifly.

"What about you Kakashi? Aren't you going to eat anything?" Sakura cocked her head slightly and looked at him questioningly.

"I already ate." Kakashi picked up the book he had left by the chair. Sakura resumed eating, so Kakashi started to read again. When Sakura had finished Kakashi took her plate and washed it. He had a habbit of cleaning as he worked. He went back in to Sakura.

"I'm bored." Sakura complained.

"What about your book?" Kakashi looked at her somewhat amused.

"It's a good book, but I'm almost finished reading it. I don't know what to do after that." Sakura was extremely bored. She didn't really like the idea of staying in bed for four more days with nothing to do except to stare into space. But luckily Kakashi understood.

"Finish your book, and we'll work something out after that, ok?" Kakashi cocked his head and smiled, closing his eyes as he did so. Sakura nodded. She picked up the book and read the last thirty or so pages while Kakashi read his book. When she finished she snapped the book shut. "Here's what we'll do. You can come out to the living room and watch t.v. as long as you promise to keep the blanket wrapped around you no matter how hot it gets."

"Ok." Sakura brightened up at being able to get out of the bed. Kakashi scooped her up, blankets and all and carried her to the living room. he sat with her head leaning against his chest, while she took up the rest of the couch. He picked up the small black remote and turned on the t.v. He flipped through the channels until he found something they both thought was interesting. They watched t.v. for a long time. Kakashi had gotten up once to get them lunch. Sakura hardly ate anything. But Kakashi knew her appetite would pick up soon. He made her hot tea to go with her lunch. She drank it slowly, but at least she was actually drinking it. Sakura eventually fell asleep, leaning against Kakashi's chest. he smiled at her, and stoked her hair gently. He couldn't wait for it to grow out again. He leaned back and watched the show.

A few hours later Sakura woke up. She was still leaning against Kakashi's chest. She tilted her head back and looked at him. he looked back down at her and smiled. Sakura smiled back. She enjoyed spending time with Kakashi, even if she was sick.

"Have a nice nap?" Kakashi asked softly. Sakura nodded. "Hungry yet?"

"Starving. I hate the flu." Sakura sneezed after she said this. Kakashi chuckled softly.

"I don't like it either. I'll go make dinner. Ok?" Sakura nodded again. Kakashi gingerly sat up so as not to jostle Sakura. Sakura plopped back on the couch. The flu made her feel like she had gotten hit by a truck, and she felt so weak. She really really hated it. She wished it would be over quicker than four whole days. But that was the way life was and Sakura knew she had to accept it. Kakashi came back a few minutes later. Sakura sat up so Kakashi could sit down. Once he did she leaned against his chest. He was extremely warm. Sakura closed her eyes and smiled. Kakashi began to stroke her hair again. Sakura found the sensation of his hand running through her hair very relaxing. They sat like this for about twenty minutes before Kakashi had to get up again. He brought back to plates of steaming food and gave one to Sakura.

They watched t.v. as they ate. Sakura was able to eat more for she was distracted from the fact she was eating by the television. Soon she had the whole plate empty. Kakashi took their plates back out. They watched t.v. for a few more hours. Sakura fell asleep around nine which was three hours later. Kakashi carried her back to his room and laid her gently on the bed. Then he went back out to the living room. He turned off the t.v. and began reading again. He read until eleven and fell asleep with the light on and the book open on his chest.

Kakashi had a dream that night. He dreamed that Sakura got kidnaped by a man who Kakashi had killed long ago and he went to rescue her. He fought the person but didn't know if he won. He woke up with a start, sitting bolt upright and breathing heavily. He wiped his forehead on found it was damp with sweat. Kakashi took deep calming breaths and sat back against the arm of the couch. He pulled down his mask and ripped off his headband. He had trouble getting back to sleep and didn't manage to until around four in the morning. 


	5. Chocolates

A/N: I appreciate you guys sticking with me. This update may be a little late. This is because of two things. One is I'm sick. The other is my internet hasn't been working. Yeah, so instead of surfing the net right now like I want to I'm writing this, which makes you happy I'm sure. But anyway. Be looking for a oneshot by me coming soon. I'm basing it on the Fallout Boy song A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More Touch Me. Love the song, and a lot of it fits perfectly for what I'm planning... That's all the info on that, just watch for it ok? Shiney. Now on with the story. Oh you guys are so going to love this!

Kakashi woke up the next morning upon hearing Sakura cough. It was eight A.M. Kakashi hadn't got a good nights sleep so when Sakura took a nap, he would too. He walked into the room to see her sitting on the edge of the bed trying to get up. She was succeeding so far, but Kakashi had to stop her.

"Sakura, get back in bed. You can't get up for another two days yet." Kakashi put his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her back onto the bed. She gave him an extremely indignant look.

"But it's boring staying in bed all day. I don't want to. Please let me up, no one will know." Sakura pleaded. Kakashi chuckled a little.

"I'll know, and you'll know. We can go out to the living room again if you want." This did little for Sakura. She still had to lay on the couch wrapped in a blanket. She still hated it. She crossed her arms upset and gave in. She nodded. Kakashi chuckled and picked her up. Sakura wrapped her arms around Kakashi's neck. He carried her out to the couch and sat with her as they did yesterday. He heard both their stomachs rumble. "I'll be right back. How does an omlette sound for breakfast?"

Sakura brightened up and nodded. Kakashi stood up after turning on the t.v. He left Sakura to choose the channel that they would watch. Kakashi came back out about twenty minutes later carrying two plates with omlettes on them. He handed one to Sakura and sat down. She leaned her upper body against his chest and watched the channel she had picked. There was a movie on that she and Kakashi both liked. They watched in silence as they ate. If Sakura wasn't sick, Kakashi couldn't think of anything that could be better in the world.

When they had finished eating, Kakashi took their plates out as usual. He was walking back when he heard a knock on the door. Sakura looked back curiously. Kakshi opened the door and was suprised to see Sasuke standing there. Kakashi looked at him surprised. Sasuke wasn't the kind of person to just drop by.

"Hello Sasuke. What's up?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke looked up at him cooly.

"I came to see how Sakura was doing. I can see her right?" Sasuke had his hands in his pockets, one of which was bulging with something.

"Yes, of course. Come on in." Kakashi showed Sasuke in and showed him to the living room. Sakura looked at Sasuke surprised. She thought Naruto might visit, but Sasuke? Something was up.

"Hey Sakura. I came by to give you this." Sasuke reached in his pocket and pulled out a small box of chocolates. "I hope you feel better soon."

Sakura blushed slightly. "Thanks Sasuke. This is really sweet of you." Sakura looked at the box of chocolate.

"It's no problem really. When you feel better would you like to go get ramen with me sometime?" Sasuke was acting very strange. This was totally unlike him. Sakura looked at him dumbfounded, and didn't know what to say.

"Um... Uh... I, uh..." Sakura stuttered as she tried to find the words to say. Luckily Kakashi was there to rescue her.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but Sakura needs her rest. You can come back tomorrow if you want." Kakashi put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder and led him to the door. Sasuke looked back at Sakura and did something totally unexpected, he smiled at her. Sakura's cheeks turned red. Sasuke was a great guy and all but she loved Kakashi. And better yet, Kakashi loved her.

"Thanks Kakashi. That was totally unexpected. But it was nice that he gave me chocolates." Sakura barely lifted the lid off the box when Kakashi snatched it away quickly.

"Sorry Sakura, but you can't have sweets until your well." Kakashi smiled at her and took the chocolates to the kitchen. He came back shortly there after and sat back down on the couch. They got settled and turned there attention back to the t.v. After ten minutes, both Sakura and Kakashi were asleep.

Three hours later Kakashi woke up. He was surprised to find that Sakura wasn't on his lap. He jumped up and began searching for Sakura. He looked out the window and saw her in the back yard practicing her jutsu. Kakashi ran out and grabbed her around the waist. Sakura looked startled, but she knew who it was.

"You shouldn't be outside. You shouldn't even be off the couch." Kakashi held Sakura tightly which was proving very difficult. Sakura was very strong for just thirteen. Sometimes Kakashi couldn't believe she was only thirteen, sometimes it seemed she was more like sixteen or seventeen. "Hold still Sakura."

"I don't want to go back inside. I feel fine. I don't think that doctor was right." Sakura kicked and struggled to get away from Kakashi. But she was careful as to where she kicked...

"If you want, I'll go get the doctor so he can examine you again. But you have to go back inside." Kakashi breathed deeply as Sakura stopped her struggling. The idea appealed to her. She allowed Kakashi to carry her back inside and put her on the bed. "I'll be right back. Don't move from this bed." Kakashi was still catching his breath from the struggle with Sakura. She nodded her understanding. Kakashi walked out of the house and went to find the doctor. He found him at the clinic five blocks from his house.

"Of course I'll come and check on her. You say she's got her energy back right? It is possible that I was wrong. Led on my friend." The doctor said. Kakashi led him back to the house where Sakura was waiting. She was still under the blankets of the bed where Kakashi told her to stay. The doctor examined her within fifteen minutes. He smiled at Kakashi.

"I was wrong. She didn't have the flu, it was another virus. It only lasts two days. It's been going around lately." The doctor patted Sakura's head and walked out. Kakashi pulled down his mask and smiled at Sakura.

"Yes! I can get up now!" Screamed Inner Sakura. She smiled back at Kakashi. She jumped off the bed and hugged Kakashi. He held her close and stroked her hair. Sakura sighed contentedly. Kakashi put his hand under her chin and lifted her face to look at him. He leaned in and kissed her softly. This time, Sakura wasn't surprised, and kissed him back.

"Wanna go get some ramen?" Kakashi said softly after they had broken away from the kiss. Sakura smiled and nodded.

"I need to get dressed first. And can I take a shower?" Sakura looked down at herself sort of disgusted.

"Of course. But hurry ok? It's almost lunch time."

"I will." Sakura grabbed her clothes and ran to the bathroom. Sakura took a quick shower making sure to wash her hair well. She dried off and got dressed in the bathroom. Her brush was in Kakashi's room. She wrapped a towel around her hair and walked back into the bedroom. She blushed when she saw Kakashi facing the door without a shirt on. "Hi."

"I forgot to change last night." Kakashi said slipping a shirt on. He smiled at Sakura and pulled his headband on over his hair and down over his shuringan eye. He pulled his mask back up over his nose. They walked out of the house hand in hand. Sakura suddenly thought of something.

"Isn't there a rule or something about a sensei and student dating? Not that I don't want to, just curious." Sakura looked up at Kakashi curious.

"Not really. It's not forbidden. It's sometimes frowned upon, but not usually. It happens quite a bit actually, it's common." Kakashi looked back down at Sakura and smiled.

"Ok." Sakura had a spring in her step and she smiled as she and Kakashi walked to the ramen shop. It just so happened that Naruto was there too. And he saw his sensei and his crush holding hands. He jumped up and pointed at them accusingly.

"What gives you the right to date Sakura! I wanted to go out with her!" Naruto shouted. Kakashi and Sakura looked at him. Sakura stood close to Kakashi as if Naruto was dangerous.

"Hello Naruto." Kakashi acted like Naruto hadn't just shouted at him, which made Naruto angrier.

"Hey listen I'm talking to you! What makes you think you can go out with Sakura? And why is she out anyway? She's sick!" Naruto raged.

"Naruto... I'm not sick anymore. The doctor said so himself. And besides what gives you the right to tell me who I can get ramen with!" Sakura shouted back. She was extremely annoyed that Naruto would make such a big deal out of this. Sakura's words took Naruto aback.

"Well, I... Isn't he a bit old for you!" Naruto came back with more shouts. Now Kakashi was getting a bit annoyed. He wasn't all that old. Just because he had silver hair didn't make him an old geezer.

"That's enough Naruto. I'm just treating Sakura to ramen to celebrate her getting better two days earlier than what the doctor originally said." Naruto knew better than to argue with Kakashi further. He crossed his arms and stormed off. Kakashi and Sakura sat at the bar together. Kakashi ordered them some ramen and paid for it in advance. They didn't have long to wait for their ramen. They ate in silence and finished quickly. After that, Sakura and Kakashi decided to go back to his house. Sakura was very glad that she was better and was able to hang out with Kakashi.

A/N: Kakashi is soo sexy without his shirt, so I just had to put that in. Yeah... I wonder what's up with Sasuke, hmm... I know what's wrong with Sasuke! But I'm not telling you. Not yet anyway... You'll find out next chapter most likely... Until then! 


	6. Waking Up

A/N: It's a bit late, but it'll be worth it. I swear this. Well anyway... My one shot is up! Go check it out, like NOW! On with the update!

Sakura and Kakashi went back to Kakashi's house. Sakura would go home in a couple hours. They plopped down on the sofa and Kakashi put his arm around Sakura's shoulders. Both were glad that she had gotten better. They watched t.v. for a couple hours, and Sakura got tired. Kakashi wouldn't let her walk home. He picked her up and carried her back to his bed. He gently laid her on it. Before Sakura fell asleep she had a request to make.

"Can I have one of those chocolates Sasuke brought?" Sakura asked. Kakashi nodded.

"Sure. I'll go get them." He walked out of the room and got the small red box that contained the little bars of joy that man had so rightly dubbed chocolate. He took them back to Sakura. He heard a knock on his door and went to answer it. When he had walked out Sakura took a small chocolate from the box. She ate it slowly savoring the flavor of her favorite form of candy. Then something weird happened. Sakura felt an intense pain in her side and gave a small cry of pain before she passed out. A shadow from beside the door came and scooped her up and held her under one arm.

Kakashi was surprised to see Naruto at his door. Shortly after he had asked what Naruto was doing there, they heard a soft cry from Kakashi's room. They ran to see what it was. They were just in time to see a mysterious figure run to the window. It was a man. He turned around and flashed Kakashi an evil grin and jumped out the window with Sakura. Kakashi sank to his knees in horror an whispered one name.

"Togoza." Kakashi was one hundred percent sure it was Togoza. He thought that Togoza was dead, and indeed he should be. Kakashi had killed Togoza himself.

"Who is Togoza? And what would he want with Sakura?" Naruto asked. He was stunned by what had happened too. Kakashi rose slowly from the floor and looked at Naruto. He was completly numb and didn't hear what Naruto said. Naruto repeated his questions louder.

"He's a man I once knew. He was very evil and I was forced to kill him. I don't know how he came back unless..."

------------------------------------------------------

When Sakura woke up she was chained to a wall. She pulled on the chains, but they were unrelenting. She was chained his such a way that she couldn't do the handsigns to use her chalkra. She saw a man walk in. He had red eyes. Sakura couldn't stand to look so she turned her eyes away. The man walked up to her and put his hand under her chin. He forced her to look at him, and smiled cruelly.

"I can see why he would want you. Oh yes. I would want you too." The man said quietly. Sakura began to shake with fear. She had no idea who this man was, or what he wanted. But whatever it was it couldn't be good. It only made the man smile wider. "I love to see people shake. Especially girls as pretty as you." He gently stroked the side of Sakura's face with his index and middle fingers.

"Wh-What do you want with me?" Sakura asked. She wanted the man to stop touching her but he didn't seem to want to. Sakura thought of pushing him away, but she was afraid of what he might do to her in retribution. To Sakura's surprise the man laughed at her question.

"It's not what I want with you. It's what my master wants with you and I'd rather him explain it than me. For now, I'm just keeping you safe. And getting my revenge on Kakashi. And if I must say so myself you make such pretty bait."

"Can you at least tell me your name?" Sakura didn't just want to think of him as 'her kidnapper' all the time.

"Togoza. And your name is Sakura correct?" Togoza responded. Sakura merely nodded. Togoza looked happy about that. "Oh good I got the right girl. If I hadn't that'd be bad for me you see." Togoza now was running a strand of Sakura's hair between tow of his fingers. Her hair was finally starting to get longer again. Sakura started to shake again. Togoza's gaze suddenly shifted from her to someone lying in a corner. Sakura looked that way to and gasped when she saw Sasuke. He groaned slightly and started to get up. Within two seconds Togoza had knocked him unconcious again. "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere now." Togoza smiled cruelly and picked Sasuke up and carried him over one shoulder and was out of the room within a few seconds time.

Sakura leaned against the wall she was chained to and sank down so she sat against it. This was a lot to take in. Togoza had kidnapped her and wanted revenge against Kakashi, but he didn't want Sakura for himself he wanted her for whoever his master was. Sakura wondered what Kakashi had done to make Togoza want revenge against him. Perhaps she would ask when Togoza returned. All of a sudden Sakura heard her stomach rumble. She hung her head and sighed. She hoped Togoza remembered to bring her some food.

-------------------------------------------------

Sasuke woke up in front of Kakashi's house. He stood up and knocked on the door. Kakashi answered right away. He looked down at Sasuke curiously. He seemed weaker and not at his best. This meant that something was wrong. Very wrong.

"What's up Sasuke?" Kakashi asked wondering if it had anything to do with Sakura.

"I was kidnapped. And I think I saw Sakura." 


	7. Why She's There

Sakura looked up as she heard the door to the cell open. Togoza walked in with a tray of hot food. Sakura looked at it with unease. She was hungry but she didn't know if it was poisened or not. Togoza seemed to read her mind. "Don't worry, it's not poisened. What would be the point?" He handed Sakura the tray and walked back out again. Sakura looked at the tray and not being able to resist any longer began eating.

Kakashi showed Sasuke in. Naruto stood by and looked confused. "Are you sure you saw her?"

"Yeah. She was chained to this wall. This other guy was standing in front of her smiling at her. Before I could do anything the man knocked me out again. He was too fast to be human. And he had red eyes."

"It was him. This isn't good." Kakashi muttered.

"It was who? What's going on Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto wanted to know where Sakura was and what was going on. But Kakashi wasn't ready to answer questions yet, he still had some of his own.

"Do you know where this man took you?"

"No. I was unconcious the whole time. Every time I woke up, he knocked me out again." Sasuke responded. Kakashi sighed and looked down.

"The man who kidnaped Sakura is someone I used to know. His name is Togoza. I killed him about ten years ago. It appears he's made a deal with the king of demons to get revenge on me. But I don't know why he would want Sakura. But whatever it is, it can't be good. We need to find her as soon as possible." Kakashi explained. Naruto looked wide eyed at him. Kakashi turned when he heard Sasuke's stomach rumble. "You must be hungry Sasuke. Here I'll get you some food."

Togoza came back a half hour later. But he wasn't alone. There was a figure shrouded in shadows. Sakura saw his outline alone. And his eyes, peircing red eyes that seemed to see into her thoughts. Sakura shook with fear.

"So this is her. She's very pretty. Hello there Sakura." The other man said. Togoza seemed to stand in awe, and fear of him. This man must be Togoza's master.

"Yes master. This is her." Togoza said. Even though Sakura couldn't see the man's face, she knew he was smiling.

"Wh-Who are you?" Sakura tried to move back but there was a wall in the way. So she just settled for making herself smaller when the man reached out to touch her.

"My name is not important." The man murmered. His fingers grazed Sakura's face. She squeezed her eyes shut, and shook even more. The man chuckled a bit. His laugh was dark and sinister as it echoed off the walls. Even when he touched her, Sakura could not see his hand. "All that is important is that I'm the king of demons, and you Sakura... Well we'll get to that later. For now all you need to worry about is behaving and waiting here patiently for your beloved Kakashi." The Demon King stroked her face one last time and stood up. He turned and walked out of the room. Togoza stayed behind to guard Sakura. He smiled evilly at her. Sakura started shaking a bit more as Togoza took a step toward her.

Sakura made herself smaller. Togoza merely reached down and grabbed her upper arms, hauling her to her feet. Without letting go, Togoza pressed his lips over Sakura's. Sakura pushed back as far as she could and squeezed her eyes shut. Togoza pulled back, still grinning. He let Sakura go and watched as she slowly sank to her knees.

"Shh. I'm not supposed to do that. So don't tell ok?" Togoza grinned. Sakura started to shake as she pressed her back against the wall. "Let's hope Kakashi tries to find you soon. Otherwise I might have to take you for myself." Togoza turned and walked out, leaving Sakura alone.

Once Sasuke was done eating, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke set out to find Sakura. Kakashi had a feeling he knew where she was. It wasn't all that hard to find the king of demons. Especially when one of the people helping you had a demon sealed inside him. Naruto doubled over in pain when they started getting close. The nine-tailed fox was trying to escape. He wanted to go back to his master.

"Naruto, which way does the fox want to go?" Kakashi looked at Naruto knowing exactly what was happening. Naruto took a minute to point west. "Ok. You need to control it Naruto. It's pointing the way towards Sakura." Kakashi was sympathetic towards Naruto, but his main concern was Sakura. The pain Naruto was in subsided, and he was ready to continue. Kakashi began walking the way Naruto had pointed. He hoped to find Sakura before the night ended.

After about a half hour of walking Naruto doubled in pain again. Kakashi paused a moment. "Which way Naruto?" Kakashi hoped that the demon didn't escape from Naruto. That would be extremely bad. It could also kill Naruto. This time Naruto pointed North. They didn't have time to wait for Naruto so Kakashi picked him up and ran north with Sasuke. He hoped to find Sakura soon.

About an hour later Togoza returned. With him came his master. "Hello Sakura. Kakashi still not here? Oh what a shame. I just thought I'd come in and get to know you a bit better." The demon king walked over to Sakura and surveyed her with interest. Sakura looked back up at him with fear. "You may leave us Togoza." The demon king knelt on the ground in front of Sakura and looked at her a bit more.

"Why do you want me? What can I possibly give you?" Sakura barely managed a whisper, but the demon king heard her anyway. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"That is a painful subject for me to talk about Sakura. It all happened about a thousand years ago. I fell in love with a young woman whose name was also Sakura. She was the most beautiful girl who ever lived. She had soft pink hair and light colored eyes. Everyone loved her, but she chose me. The people of the village were afraid of me. They thought the only way to save the village was to kill the young girl who brought me to it. So one night they did kill her. I've never been the same. But then something amazing happened, and I nearly missed it. My love Sakura reincarnated. And you dear Sakura are that reincarnate. That is why I have you here. But until Kakashi arrives, I'm afraid I have to keep you chained up down here." The demon king told his story. Sakura looked at him with a hint of sympothy. The description of the first Sakura sounded exactly like her. She supposed it was possible that she was Sakura reincarnated. She just wished she wasn't. She loved Kakashi, not the demon king.

"What do you plan to do when Kakashi gets here?" Sakura asked quietly. At least now she knew the demon king didn't plan to hurt her just yet. But this did little to relieve her fears.

"Get you out of harms way as soon as possible so Togoza can kill Kakashi. Then I plan to marry you of course. You look just like her. I'm sure your like her in every way possible." The demon king gently took Sakura's hand and stroked it. Sakura looked away. What if she wasn't just like the other Sakura? What then?

"Oh by the way my name is Daisuke. You asked earlier, and now it's important." Daisuke looked at Sakura directly making eye contact. His eyes had faded to a dull crimson color. A soft color, like Kakashi's sharingan eye... No, he wasn't Kakashi. Kakashi wasn't the one who kidnaped her and was holding her captive, chained to a wall. That was Daisuke. No one else besides Togoza.

"What if I'm not like her? What will happen to me then?" Sakura whispered. She knew she might not like the answer, but she had to be prepared.

"I'll still marry you. I'm not going to hurt you. You look exactly like her, and if I were to kill you, it would be like killing her. But I won't let you go either." Daisuke said in thought. "Perhaps I can love you as you are if you're not like her..."

Sakura's face fell, and she gave way to tears. She didn't want to marry Daisuke, she didn't want anyone but Kakashi. To be stuck here forever... No, Kakashi would rescue her. She knew that was a fact. Kakashi would come for her, and he would defeat Togoza, and rescue her. She looked up in suprise when Daisuke began gently wiping away her tears with a look of sympothy. He wasn't a bad demon, but Sakura could never love him.

A/N: A massively late update that I am so so sorry about. HOW COME NO ONE REVIEWED MY LAST CHAPTER?!?!?!?! It's ok, I can forgive you. So long as you review this chapter. Once again sorry for the late update. I'll try to update more often. 


End file.
